1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lamps and switches thereof, and particularly, to a lamp and a touch switch apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Key and button switches may be used for powering on/off and/or adjusting functions of the lamps such as table lamps, fluorescent lamps, and tube lamps. For example, the user can select a key of the key switch to adjust the brightness of the lamp, or rotate the button of the button switch to adjust the brightness of the lamp. However, such a switch may be damaged due to fatigue after repeated use, thus the reliability of the switch and therefore the lamp decreases with use. Furthermore, the conventional switch input manner is tedious and boring, which is not user-friendly enough.
Therefore, what is needed is a lamp and a switch apparatus thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.